The Daring Escape
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: There she stood, feet apart while glaring at the eyes of the two men who stood in front of her. Her eyes narrowed, upper lip twitching as it slowly rose to show she wasn't afraid. "Alright, Hana." The shorter male piped with a smile, "Time to give up."


****Don't ask, I just felt like typing.****

There she stood, feet apart while glaring at the eyes of the two men who stood in front of her. Her eyes narrowed, upper lip twitching as it slowly rose to show she wasn't afraid.

"Alright, Hana." The shorter male piped with a smile, "Time to give up."

The taller man just grunted, maybe in agreement, Hana couldn't tell.

She looked around; trying to see anyway she could get out of this corner. There was a table she could duck under and start running like mad that way, or she could pull the cord next to her to distract the men while she jumped over them. Both options seemed equally like a good plan.

"We got you now Hana!" The short male stepped forward laughing a little while lifting up a towel, his partner following closely behind with a bag. "Don't try to run."

_Not for all the Pup-a-roni in the world._ She thought, howling before scampering towards the table.

She was swift, barely missing the taller male as he tried to catch her in his bag. Under the table and into the next room she ran, white feet carrying her swiftly.

"She got away!"

An upset grunt followed.

Hana turned around a corner, leaping down the stairs three at a time. She landed on the carpet at the bottom of the floor, sliding towards the door on it for a few feet.

Jumping off to find another exit that was open, Hana caught high traction on the carpeting of the next room. She leaped over some toys, underneath another table with a tablecloth draping over it.

She sat there to catch her breath, panting while listening for her current chasers.

"Where'd she go? Su-San, did you see her?"

"N'pe."

"Look around!" Hana tried to make herself a small ball when she heard footsteps enter the room, "She can't just keep running!"

The men looked around the room for a few minutes, Hana smiling while they did. _They'll never find me!_

Just as she finished that thought, the tablecloth lifted up. "There you are!"

She shot out from her hiding place, eyes wide in panic as he avoided a towel being slammed down on her, followed by avoiding the bag.

Carpet turned into tile as she entered a room that was full of tasty smells, delicious food. Hana turned around the corner, sliding before ramming into the walls. She grunted before regaining speed, eyes lighting up whenever she saw the backdoor.

It was open, wide open, calling for her escape!

Hana sped towards it, past a bowl full of delicious smelling meat –

Wait, meat?

Hana skidded to a stop, looking back over her shoulder. Oh, Swedish meatballs! She licked her lips as she pivoted on one foot and leaped over to the bowl.

Her mouth was just about to grab the first meatball when she heard someone whisper excitedly. Hana narrowed her eyes, a trick! Darn it!

Without any hesitation, Hana ditched the meatballs – as much as it hurt her as well.

"Now!" Once again, she missed the bag and the towel, trying not to laugh as she heard the taller male hit the floor hard while his shorter partner tripped over him.

Haha! The backdoor was light, Hana picked up her speed narrowing herself as best as she could. Her ears flattened, her nose stuck out, her legs got longer.

Almost there! Sheesh, when did this room get so long?

The distance was now short; Hana sent all of her power to her back legs, pushing as hard as she could to leap forward. Her eyes widened up, her mouth opened in happiness, and her front legs were ready to catch her so she could keep running–

_**SMACK.**_

"Hana-Tamago!" Tino ran over to the dog, waving his hands at his face in an attempt to keep himself calm. "She just ran into the door! Oh Berwald, what if did brain damage?"

Berwald was close behind Tino, speed walking and then kneeling next to the Finn's beloved dog. He quickly – but gently – took hold of her head to make it look at him, using the other hand to feel her chest, make sure she was properly breathing.

"She's f'ne." Berwald confirmed, letting Hana-Tamago loose so Tino could grab her up.

"Oh Hana." Tino whispered, "What you do to get out of a bath."

Said dog woke up that second. What happened? She was running towards the backdoor, then she was being cradled by Owner as if she was about to die…

Tino sighed in relief, "Well, I guess we'll have your bath tomorrow. You want your meatballs now?"

Hana narrowed her eyes up at him.

She hated Windex so much.

****Review?****


End file.
